This Is Messed Up
by pandagirl247
Summary: When the already complicated love triangles of Inuyasha get a little bit messed up... Things get crazy... Set in modern era I guess oh and Rin is way older
1. Chapter 1

This Is Messed Up  
Chapter 1  
Special thanks to inukaglove4ever for being Kagome and theotakufanfics for being Ayame!  
I was Sango btw ^^  
And the other characters were all of us randomly  
And if you hadn't already figured it out San is Sango Kag is Kagome and Aya is Ayame!  
Btw none of us own Inuyasha WE JUST LOVE HIM TO DEATH!  
Aya: sang truth or dare!?  
San: hmm... Truth?  
Aya: if u couldn't b with roku who would u b with?  
Sango: eh?! Umm...  
Aya: c'mon tell us!  
San: well I'd probably be alone...  
Kag: come on san u gotta tell us wr dyin of suspence!  
Aya: U HAV TO CHOOSE SOMEONE!  
San: let me just say that ONE OF U would be very displeased...  
Aya: JUST TELL US!  
Kag: dont care  
San: and I probably wouldn't be with them anyways but if I HAD TO CHOOSE AND THEY HAD NO SAY IN IT...  
Aya: WHOOOOO?  
Kag: *ish thinkin of random things of randimonium*  
San: well... Inuyasha BC OF HIS AMAZING DOG EARS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Koga: WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE THAT MUTT MORE THEN ME!?  
Aya: OH BUT I LOVE U KOGA!  
Koga: *growls*  
Aya: Ok koga leave so KAG can tell me my dare  
Koga: … ok  
Kag: ok so i dared you to kiss koga while he's distracted BUT HE HAS TO BE BLINDFOLDED SO HE WONT KNO WHO IT IS!  
Aya: OK EASY AS PIEEE  
San: I HAVE SUMFIN BETTERRRR  
Aya: ooooh tell me  
San: YOU SHOULD PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN BUT LIKE JUST PULL HIM INTO THE CLOSET AND MAKE OUT WITH HIM  
Aya: dude I'd also do that if it wasn't a dare- GIMME SOMETHING MORE CHALLENGING TO DOOOOO!  
San: WELL MAYBE ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CHALLENGING BUT I WANT KOGA TO BE EMBARRASSED AND LOVE YOU  
Aya: THAT WOULDN'T EMBARRASS HIM! WE'RE MARRIED U KNOW!  
San: WHATEVRRRRRR KISSING HIM WHILE HES BLINDFOLDED IS NO BETTER!  
Koga: … can i come back in now…?  
Aya: NO KOGA SHUT IT!  
San: MAKE SURE KOGA IS OUT OF HEARING RANGE CUZ YOU HAVE TO...  
Koga: fine ill go to the kitchen  
San: KISS... Uhm... SESSHY!  
Aya: WHUTTTT? IS HE EVEN HERE?!  
Sesshy: I've been here the whole time…  
Aya: WHAAA?  
Sesshy: *kisses Aya*  
San: I did not see that coming...  
Kag: OHHH MAKE SURE RIN DOESNT FUND OUT!  
Sesshy: *smirks*  
San: um, just saying, RIN OWNS A CHAINSAW!  
Aya: *faints*  
Kag: saw that coming  
Sesshy: well if i couldn't b with Rin then I'd b with her  
San: uhhhhh why?! Oh wait... She's a full demon... -.-'  
Sesshy: …i have my reasons besides that…  
San: WELL THEN WHY!  
Sesshy: … because  
Kag: PLZZZZZZ LET RIN KILL HIM!  
Aya: *wakes up* no... don't call Rin  
San: SHUT UP KAGZ RIN CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS NOW I WANNA KNOW WHY SESSHY WOULD PICK AYA IF HE COULDN'T HAVE RIN  
Sesshy: morning beautiful *smirks at Aya*  
San: 0.0  
Aya: why me?  
Sesshy: ooooh u know why *smirks at Aya*  
Kag: KOGGAAAAAA OLDER MUTT FACE IS HITTING ON YOUR BETROTHED!  
Koga: WHATTTTT?!  
San: *stifles a giggle at Kagz comment*  
Kag: *Bursts out laughing unable to handle it*  
San: *ROFLs with Kagz*  
Koga: *comes back in* uhhh… what's with them?  
Kag: STILL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LAUGHING HAHAHAHAHAHAH  
San: gets back up because if I'm having a laughing fit I'll miss the drama* KOGA GUESS WHAT SESSHY DID!  
Koga:… what did he do?  
Sesshy: *smirks*  
San: WHY DONT YOU ASK UR WIFE AHAHAHA  
Koga: … shes asleep on the floor- didn't u notice?  
Sesshy: *kisses Aya again*  
San: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Sango: YAY DRAMA!  
Sesshy: she's with me now mutt  
Rin: *walks in* get what's going on?  
Kag: YAY RIN PLZZ KILL SESSHY HE KISSED AYA!  
Koga: hey Sesshy, how do u like this!? *kisses Rin*  
Kag: 0.0  
San: OOOH WHAT IF KOGA AND RIN WENT ON A DATE  
Roku: ooooh sang! *kisses sang*  
Inu: eh why not *kisses kag*  
San: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU BAKA! *throws Roku out the window*  
Kag: *still kissing inu not caring what the fuck ish goin on.*  
Aya: KOGA IF U WILL FREAK OVER ME KISSING ONE GUY THEN WE'RE DONE! U TRIED TO MATE WITH KAG!  
Koga: FINE THEN WE'RE THRU!  
San: OMGGGG ITS LIKE A REAL LIFE DRAMA  
Sesshy: rin?  
Rin: Ya i knew that u would go to Aya… ill just stay with Koga!  
Kag: * STILL kissing inu still not giving two shits bout what the fuck ish goin on.*  
*koga & rin go into other closet…*  
*inu & kag go into 3rd closet…*  
San: BUT NOW RIN AND SESSHY WILL NEVER HAVE SUPER CUTE HALF DEMON CHILDREN  
San: wait I'm alone now aren't I...?  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

This Is Messed Up  
Chapter 2  
Roku is Miroku  
Also sorry for any typos from kik that I didn't feel like fixing  
Thanks to theotakufanfics for being almost all characters except Sango...  
*every one comes out of their closets*  
Aya: *blushes*  
Sesshy: *smirks*  
San: uhhhhh  
Koga: …uh Aya what happened?  
Rin: YOU'RE STILL WORRIED ABT HER!?  
San: WELL DUH OMG THEY WERE MARRIED GEEEZ! But srsly that's a little personal...  
Aya: it's none of ur beeswax what happened in there  
Sesshy: *whispers something to Aya*  
Aya: *BLUSHIESS*  
San: oooooh dramaaaa  
Koga: …  
Aya: Sesshy let's go to you're summer house now *smirks at Koga*  
Sesshy: i was already planning on it *smirks*  
Koga: HEY YOU'RE MARRIED TO ME!  
Aya: not anymore *smirks*  
San: OMG...  
Rin: then how abt u & me get married kogy?  
Koga: …ok  
Aya: *kisses Sesshy*  
Sesshy: c'mon Aya let's go…  
Aya: Ok  
San: WAIT! THIS IS COMPLETELY MESSED UP! wtf happened it's been like a half hour!  
Aya: koga, i hope ur happy now…  
Sesshy: *flies away with her*  
San: WHY OH WHY MUST THE LOVE TRIANGLES BE SO MESSED UP  
Koga: …  
Rin: *kisses koga*  
San: I'm guessing u two are going away together too?  
Rin: nah i like this town!  
Koga: … why can't i keep a mate…  
San: WAIT BUT I THOUGHT WOLVES MATE FOR LIFE!  
THREE YEARS LATA  
Aya: *comes in with Sesshy and those baby*  
Sesshy: let me unpack our bags hun  
Aya: Ok sweetie  
Koga: *holding his & Rin's baby*  
Rin: oh, look who's here  
San: WAIT HOLD UP A SECOND WTF HAPPENED?!  
Sesshy: *down on one knee* Aya, will u marry me? I would've asked b4 but i wanted every one to see…  
Aya: OMG YES!  
San: *sigh* no one listens to me...  
Koga: *down on one knee* NO! AYA, MARRY ME!  
Sango: 0.o *mutters* two timer...  
Aya: …  
Sesshy: SHE'S WITH ME MUTT!  
Rin: KOGY I THOUGHT U LOVED ME!  
San: hmmmmmm seems like Koga learned some tricks from Inuyasha and Miroku...  
Koga: … sorry, just spur of the moment stuff…  
San: OMG RIN I THINK YOU FORGOT YOU OWNED A CHAINSAW WHY DONT YOU USE IT NOW! *evil smirk*  
Rin: sorry, i got rid of it when i became preggos  
San: WHY DIDNT YOU GIVE IT TO ME I HAVE LIKE A MILLION REASONS TO USE IT AKA A PERVERTED MONK!  
Roku: you do know that when naraku dies then we're getting married right? U promised, remember?  
San: I COULD STILL ISE A CHAINSAW! EVERY WOMAN NEEDS A CHAINSAW!  
Aya: *whisper yelling* STFU THE BABY IS ASLEEP!  
Sesshy: c'mon Aya, let's go somewhere quieter…  
Aya: ok  
Koga: NO DON'T GO!  
Aya: *whisper yelling* I SAID STFU KOGA!  
San: Aya, what happened to your complete obsession with Koga?  
Koga: *kisses Aya*  
Aya & Rin: *slaps him*  
Aya: … I'm not sure San, maybe when…  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
